Together We Will Make It
by GwenCooper92
Summary: They didn't know what would happen next? Surely enough people had died already? They were just kids with the weight of the world on their shoulders? They were different, but they were their protectors! Minor Heroes Corssover! Rewritten!
1. The New School

"Hey you guys I've heard that there's going to be another school joining us this term and look there's another table going down the centre" Hermione said leaning over the buffet in front of them and then looking at the empty table behind her.

"I wonder who they are?" Ron said trying to think of other magical schools that would be able to join them. "I hope it's not bloody Durmstrang" Ron groaned playing with the food on his plate.

"I don't know but I don't think it's any of the school's that took part in the Triwizard tournament and it's from one of the British Isles" Hermione replied looking at the two boys in front of her.

"I didn't think there was another school on these islands" Harry said whilst taking a bite out of a chicken leg. He didn't know whether to be please with this new school or not.

"God you eat like Ron" Hermione groaned as watched Harry take a large bite out of the leg. "Anyway" she grumbled looking at Harry, " There is another in Britain but it's very low profile but I can't think of what it's called" She replied smacking a hand against her forehead as if the contact would knock it from her mouth.

"Well Dumbledore's getting to his feet so it looks like we will be finding out" Harry said indicating to Dumbledore who was now tapping at his goblet. Silence instantly fell over the great hall as the pupils looked up to their headmaster.

"As you may have noticed we have an extra table here, well the reason for this is that for the next year we will be joined by the 6th and 7th years from St Josephs school for extraordinary students" he announced looking at his pupils shocked faces.

"What kind of name is extraordinary students" Ron huffed before continuing. "Have you ever heard of them" Ron whispered to Hermione who nodded her head up and down slightly.

"Yes why didn't I think of them earlier, they aren't just a school for witches and wizards they also house a lot of pupils who have special abilities, I remember Luna telling me" Hermione whispered back during the silence that Dumbledore left.

"Abilities" Harry began but was cut off by Dumbledore speaking again.

"So if you would please give a warm welcome to St Josephs school" Dumbledore said and pointed at the Large oak doors. They opened wide and the clicking of heels could be heard. Louder and louder the sound grew until a group of figures appeared at the door.

They were in three lines and in the front a pretty young girl and a handsome boy stood. They stopped just at the entrance. You could have sworn they were movie stars with how star struck the Hogwarts pupils were. The boys were instantly mesmerized by the girls beauty and the girls the same with the boys. A few whispers and points could be heard as the girls giggled shyly as they watched the new members of their school.

Their uniform consisted of crisp white blouses with red and green ties, a black jumper over the top. The girls wore skirts which were unnecessarily high and the tops of their suspenders could be seen, and heeled shoes. The boys wore black trousers with polished black shoes. They each had their robes on with 4 different emblems which Hermione had guessed were houses. They walked forward casually and they had an air of confidence about them. All of the girls had their backs straight and their chests pushed out. The Two at the front sat down at the centre of the bench opposite each other and the other's took their seats around them. Following them were 2 teachers each dressed in their robes 1 man and one woman.

"Miss Stockmore welcome to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizadry" Dumbledore greeted shaking the woman's pale hand. She gave a large smile and replied "Always a pleasure Albus and I can't thank you enough for letting us come here on such short notice" she said her welsh accent thick.

"You are more than welcome, we need as much help as we can get around her now" Dumbledore said warmly. "And who is this" Dumbledore said pointing at the man next to her.

"This is Professor Staunch the deputy head of the school, Gareth Albus, Albus Gareth" she introduced and the two men shook hands. The two teachers then walked away and took their seats on either end of the staff table.

"So the sleeping arrangements will be" Dumbledore said as he looked at the school in front of him.

"You know the girl that was leading them in, she's well fit I hope she's with us" Ron said his eyes never leaving the girl who was sat her back straight. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Harry" she said but he too was mesmerized to listen. "Harry" she said again a little more firmly. Finally he turned to look at her.

"Hmm" he murmured looking away and at Hermione.

"Those two are Head girl and Head boy, look at their badges" she said and looked back at Dumbledore. Harry looked over and saw the badges on the two pupils.

"That's why they led the school in" Ron said his eyes not looking at the badge but a little lower down her chest.

"Each house will be sharing with another house so, Hywel you will be sharing with Ravenclaw" Dumbledore announced and a large group of the school who had a blue lace lining on their robes got to their feet and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Gwenllian will be with Slytherin" And the group with Green lace on their robes strode off to the Slytherin table who were yelling wildly. Though as they walked over they didn't seem to be too pleased with who they were stuck with.

"Come on please say that girl is with us" Ron prayed as he watched the girl who was still sitting at the table in light conversation with her friends.

"Llywelyn will be with Gryffindor" Dumbledore said and the girl which Ron fancied got to her feet as did the Head boy and at least two dozen other's who sat opposite her and around her strolled over to their table. The Gryffindor's cheered wildly and several wolf whistles were heard coming from the boys. The girls didn't even blush. Clearly they were used to the attention.

Ron had pushed Harry away from him and so a little gap was between the two. He was hoping that she would sit there. She walked closer and closer and now she was a mere foot away from Ron when she turned quickly and sat in the seat which was between Dean Thomas and Harry. Ron grumbled and moved in closer and looked over at the head boy who was now sat in between Ginny and Hermione and opposite the head girl.

The rest of the Llywelyn's sat down anywhere and began shaking hands with the people on the table. Hermione at first thought they were going to be up themselves and ignorant as were Beauxbatons were but they were very friendly and spoke to everyone.

"And Griffith will be with Hufflepuff" Dumbledore said and the remainder of the people on the table jumped up and hurried over to the table who were dressed in yellow and black. "Now then dessert" Dumbledore finished and with a wave of his hand the food had gone and different desserts lined the tables.

"So what's your name" Harry asked the girl who was sitting next to him. Ron was trying to push himself closer but could not get past Harry's shoulder so he gave in and began talking to one of the other pretty girls.

"Melinda, Melinda Stafford" she said and shook Harry's hand. She instantly recognised the dark haired boy in front of her.

"And you" she said looking at the boy next to her.

"Harry Potter" he grinned back. He had expected her to look shocked at meeting him. As did most people, but she just merely smiled and looked around.

"And yes I know who you are, so don't worry I just get the feeling that you don't like people talking to you just because you're the boy who lived" she chuckled back a small grin on her face. Oh she enjoyed reading peoples mind sometimes.

He just looked stunned and a wide grin came over his face. "How did you know" he asked wondering how she had known what he was thinking it was as if she had read his mind.

"Oh and this is my other half Jacob Davies" she said changing the subject and he held out his hand.

"How'd you do mate" Jacob said his voice deep and rough as he shook Harry's hand firmly. He had a very firm grip.

"Looks like Ron's dreams have been dashed" Harry said to Hermione who chuckled lightly at the remark.

Harry then turned and looked back at Melinda. "This is my best friend Hermione Granger" he said indicating at Hermione who shook the two pupils hands. "And this is Ron, Ron Weasley" he said whilst pointing at Ron over his shoulder. Ron who heard his name turned around and grinned broadly at them. He extended his hand shook the two of them, keeping his hand clasped a little longer around Melinda's hand. Jacob just rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at the boy's expression.

"So why are you here, I mean there's no problem" Hermione began but she was cut off by Melinda who was laughing slightly.

"No it's okay your just curious, well our school came under attack from the death eaters and people with abilities who were following Voldemort for some reason which we don't know why, and the school can only protect a limited amount of students because of the attack, so we volunteered to leave the school to make sure the younger pupils were safe, they came first" Melinda said her Welsh lilt soft yet strong at the same time.

"Wow that's so brave, you're so brave" Ron said dreamily looking at the girl. Jacob was looking at Ron but not maliciously he was still grinning in amusement.

"Uhh Thanks" she said back an odd look on her face. She couldn't believe how blatantly obvious his admiration was. "So this is Hogwarts" Jacob said as he studied the ceiling above him. Cute decorations he said staring at the starry night sky and candles that were hovering above her head.

"Yeah" Harry said with a nod. "I was just wondering what do you mean by abilities" Harry asked curiously. He didn't really understand what these students were all about.

"Oh well" she said and she flicked her hand slightly and blue volts sped to the palm of her hand and created a ball of electricity on her palm.

"Wow, so can you all do that whatever you do" Ginny said in awe looking at the ball of electricity in the girls hand.

"No, only some about 30 out of the 60 of us here" Jacob said to the girl next to him. "Some of us have these abilities, the ones who don't have it are exceptionally good witches and wizards, then you've got me and Melinda who have the best of both those worlds" he chuckled and winked at Melinda who smiled back at him.

"So your ability is Electricity" Hermione asked curious her eyes still fixed on the girls hands which were flashing blue.

"Oh no my main one is I mimic other's powers so I met someone who can control electricity and well now I have it" she replied taking a bite out of the ice cream in front of her.

"Wow that's amazing" Ron said in sheer wonder.

"Thanks anyway enough about us are you going to show us where we are going to be sleeping because I am knackered" Melinda said getting to her feet. And the others followed her out of the great hall.

**

* * *

**

So guys i wrote this a long time ago so now that I am older and wiser I've rewritten it and tried to just make it a bit better. So guys if you enjoyed then please review. Thanks.


	2. Bonding With Booze

"So what year are you in anyway" Ginny asked as she sat on the bed opposite Melinda. The whole room was packed with bustling teenagers.

"I'm in my last year 18 in two months, what year are you two in?" she said pointing at Ginny and Hermione who were sitting on Ginny's bed.

"I'm in my 5th year" Ginny said grinning proudly. Time had flown since she had first started at Hogwarts. "And I'm in my 6th year" Hermione answered leaning back on the head board. So far not one of the girls had not talked to her and she was glad to see that they were a friendly bunch.

Melinda got to her feet and walked over to the mirror. She tied her long black hair into a loose ponytail. She had bright almost piercing blue eyes. She walked back over to her bed and sat down leaning right back on the bed. "Hey Sophie hand me one of those cans and make it cold please" she said indicating at the slab of cans on the floor. The girl picked one up and a crackling could be heard. Ice skated up the can and she threw it over to Melinda.

"That is so cool" Ginny gasped open mouthed. It seems all the girls had befriended each other and there was surprisingly no bad blood between them.

"Do you want one" she said pointing at the two girls opposite whilst taking a swig of her can.

"How did you get that in here, usually the teacher's know if someone's got alcohol on them" Hermione said looking at the can of lager in Melinda's hand. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled happily.

"Well we improvised didn't we girls" she said looking at the other group of girls from her school. They all nodded and laughed loudly.

"I'll have one" Ginny said piping up so Melinda handed one to her icing it over herself.

"How about you Hermione" she said holding the other out. Hermione hesitated at first. Sure she liked having a drink here and there but she didn't really know if it would be wise tonight, they had only just got back to the school and she didn't fancy getting into any trouble. _Live a little Hermione _she yelled at herself mentally and smiled slightly.

"Umm okay just one" Hermione said taking the lager off her. Ginny had already drank half of her's.

"Mmm that is nice" she said tipping her head back and neared the dregs of the can.

"Woah now drink it slow it'll go straight to your head and you don't look like you drink much" she said back to Ginny who had somehow finished her can.

"Can i have another one" she asked cheerily the alcohol making her a bit more confident.

"Sure help yourself" she replied and threw another over to her. Melinda also finished her can and threw it to one side. "Soph we got anything a bit stronger, I'm not in a lager mood" she said and Sophie nodded her head. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out two litre bottles of vodka and three large bottles of sour shots.

"Will this do" she smiled and Melinda grinned back. With a quick movement of her hand the bottles were flying through the air and straight into her open hands. Pulling out three shot glasses she filled them with the vodka and handed them to the other two girls. Hermione put her can to one side. She had surprisingly gotten through it quite fast.

"Okay on three" she smiled and she began her count down.

* * *

"You enjoying Hermione" Melinda asked Hermione who was now taking yet another shot of the vodka. Already the three had gone through one litre of vodka and they had only been drinking for twenty minutes.

"Gosh this is so much nicer then the stuff my father drank" Hermione said also polishing off her shot quickly. The others around them engaged in conversation and the echoes of laughter from the girls dorm could more than likely be heard the other side of Hogwarts.

"You're a dark horse you are Hermione i'll give you that, I thought I'd never see you drink like that" Ginny giggled back handing her shot glass back to Melinda to refill them all.

"First time for everything" she said as she waited for the older girl to refill their glasses so they could carry on the drinking fest.

"I wonder where the boys are tonight" Melinda asked as her mind fell upon her boyfriend. She had seen them all leaving a while ago but to where she had no idea.

"Probably doing some male bonding" Hermione said as she thought of her two best friends.

_30 minutes later . . ._

"Hermione woah now you're falling everywhere" slurred Ginny as she gripped on to her friend almost missing and falling herself. The whole room was littered with empty cans and on Melinda's bed were the two empty bottles of vodka and the three bottles of sourz.

"Right you two come on some people are trying to sleep so we'll go down to the congo room, no the common room" Melinda said as she got shakily to her feet. She blinked several times trying to regain her eye sight but it was useless. The double vision was there to stay. The other two giggled madly and gripped onto the bed post. Melinda took one last look around the room. Some of the girls were sleeping, other's were still drinking.

"Right all link" she said as she linked one arm with Ginny and the other with Hermione.

* * *

"Can you hear that, what the bloody hell are they up to" said Ron as he Harry and Jacob sat by the fire. They had just got back from the room of requirements where as a chance to get to know each other they staged a large poker game along with some firewhiskey.

"Oh no not again" cringed Jacob putting his head in his hands. He knew what she got like when she met new people.

"What is it" Harry asked as footstep got a little louder.

"Tenner bets that Melinda will coming staggering down them stairs pissed" Jacob mumbled through his hands. _Talk about making an entrance Mel_ he laughed inwardly.

"But alcohol can't get into the dorms unless it's been permitted by Dumbledore" Ron said looking at the staircase in confusion. Suddenly three familiar voices came to their ears.

"Trust me Melinda and the girls will find a way" he said back as the shuffling got louder. They always had a plan to get around things.

"Shh Hermione you need to keep it down" Ginny said laughing herself as she tried to keep her balance but it was completely pointless.

"Okay left right left right" Melinda instructed as they made their way down the stone steps. She was seeing three of everything and walking was becoming increasingly difficult. As they got to the bottom they all tripped forward and fell to the floor. Each of them burst out laughing and tried to pull each other up but failed. Epically.

"Is that Hermione and Ginny" Ron gasped standing to his feet along with the other two boys. Harry just nodded trying to suppress a laugh. The three firls finally managed to get up to their feet.

"Oh Hello" Hermione said cheekily unlinking from the other's and staggering forwards. Harry rushed forwards to stop Hermione from falling onto the floor. "Hi Harry" she slurred her hands wrapping around his shoulders.

"Err hey Hermione" he said back surprised at the contact but enjoying it slightly. He had to use all his strength to stop her from falling flat on her face.

"How much have you had" said Jacob walking over to Melinda and wrapping his hands around her waist to try and steady her.

It took her a while to find an answer. "Not much, Ginny be careful" Melinda said watching as the red head tripped over but onto the couch. A slight muffled groan could be heard from the otherside of the settee and then silence.

"We were bonding" Hermione said turning around in Harry's embrace his hands loosely around her abdomen now. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and for some strange reason he didn't want to leave Hermione go. _What are you thinking Harry _he said internally to himself as Hermione's scent began to completely overwhelm him. He wasn't going to deny it but he had felt a big change in their relationship the last few weeks. They had grown a lot closer and he really enjoyed being in her company without school work being involved.

"Bonding" Ron said leaning on the back of the settee. He looked over the side and saw that Ginny was fast asleep on the settee.

Groaning to himself he walked around it and grabbed Ginny. "Right i'm going to take this one up" Ron said about his sister as he put one arm around her back and the other under her legs. He lifted her in the air and carried her up the stairs.

"I'm tired Harry" Hermione mumbled turning back round so her face was now only inches from his. She rested her head tiredly against his shoulder and her soft breath on skin sent a shiver down his spine. _Get a hold of yourself Potter_ he said mentally before turning his attention back to the curly headed witch.

"Right let's take you up then" and he hoisted Hermione up in the air. She laughed as her legs and body was swept up into the air. "You're really light Hermione" he said as he went up the stairs trying to make some conversation with her. She didn't reply and instead her eyes were narrowed as if she was trying to think hard about something. Suddenly though her eyes went wide and Harry felt her tense up in his arms.

"Oh My God I forgot i've got lessons in the morning and oh what have I done" she began fear creeping in.

"Hermione hush" he said as he got up to the entrance of the girls dormitories. He looked in and noticed that all the girls had gone to sleep. He looked over and saw Ginny sprawled over the bed. He pulled back the quilt and put her down on the bed. He then pulled the quilts up to her chin and tucked the covers under her.

"Harry" she mumbled from the bed as he turned to walk away her hand caught his. She couldn't see anything proper and for some reason she missed the contact she had with Harry and couldn't stop her arm from pulling him back.

"Yeah" Harry said sitting down on the edge of the bed his hand still not leaving Hermione's. The warmth of her hand made his heart begin to swell and he couldn't stop himself from shifting just a little closer.

"Come here I want to tell you something" she said gesturing him to come closer. She couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth and before she knew it she was lifting her hands.

"Okay" he said and leaned closer his mouth aiming for her ear, when suddenly her hands rested on his cheeks and she turned her head and his lips caught hers. Her hand weaved it's way around to the nape of his neck pulling him closer. Harry pressed down his hand brushing down her side. His tongue slid across her lips and she parted them. They stayed like that for several minutes until they both came up for air.

"What was that" Hermione said confused still gazing into Harry's eyes. She didn't realise what the hell was going on until the two had parted. A small grin came to Harry's face and Hermione followed suit as a drunken lobsided smile came onto her face.

"I don't know but I did enjoy it" Harry grinned and swooped in for another kiss. This one was slow and tender and finally he pulled away and stood up.

"Now sleep" he instructed as he leaned down placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked away. He wanted nothing more than to jump on the bed with her and hold her tightly in his arms, but he knew she needed sleep.

"G'nite Harry" she whispered her head falling sideways and she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight Hermione" he grinned from the door and turned to walk back down the stairs. He had a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach like something he hadn't felt before. When he got down there he saw Ron in one of the single armchair's rubbing his eyes and on the sofa he saw Jacob with Melinda cuddled into his lap.

"So what have you all being doing down here then" Melinda asked as Harry sat down next to them.

"Well while you were up there getting drunk we've been playing poker and discussing Quidditch and as Hermione put it bonding" Jacob said chuckling lightly as he pushed the hair out of Melinda's face.

"I can't wait to see Hermione tomorrow, going to lesson with a hangover I am never going to let her live it down" Ron grinned evilly. The other's laughed and Harry turned to look at Melinda.

"So how did you get Hermione to drink I mean, well let's just say get drunk in school especially, never thought I'd see the day" Harry said trying to stop himself laughing. It was just so out of character,

"Well I used my wit and charm and power of persuasion and when she saw the way me and Ginny were chucking them back she decided to join in" Melinda slurred back drunkenly. A cheeky smile on her face.

"Well I would like to shake your hand again for that" Harry said and shook Melinda's hand cheerily. If Hermione hadn't have been drunk she would have never have been able to tell Harry how she felt.

"So how are you enjoying so far" Ron asked Jacob who was rubbing small circles on Melinda's back.

"Well kicking back with you guys was a right laugh, and ignore Dai when he keeps going on about you being Harry Potter" Jacob replied talking about one of the boys from their school who was very inquisitive.

"I'm used to it" Harry replied back shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh you don't think you'll be able to hand us a couple of cans to us next time" Ron asked sweetly slightly jealous that his sister got drunk and he didn't. Sure he had booze but not nearly enough to go around everyone who he had been with that night.

"Yeah whenever" Melinda smiled back playing with Jacob's hair. She had really enjoyed her first day at the school and was pleased that they had let them attend Hogwarts.

"Come on then you, bed time" Jacob said as he turned for Melinda to jump on his back. She jumped on and rested her head on his strong shoulder sleep coming over her.

"Goodnight everyone" she sighed as they made their way up the spiral stone staircase and out of sight.

"Goodnight" Ron and Harry said and they watched as the two ascended the stairs.

"That school their alright ain't they" Ron said now that the common room was empty. He had a good time with everyone playing poker and really got along with everyone.

"Yeah every single one of them that I spoke to were really nice, I wonder how their getting on with the Slytherin lot" Harry said looking into the fire. He could tell instantly that they would clash, the people from didn't like their attitude towards others.

"I don't think that's going to go too well" Ron said back with a slight laugh. The Slytherins would be so angry that this new school have stolen their thunder.

"I wonder what their abilities are, I mean why won't they tell us, each one of them that i've asked have given me the same bloody answer, you'll see what do they mean by you'll see that's what Jacob said wasn't it" Ron repeated the words that Jacob had spoken earlier on in the night.

"I think they don't want to seem like their better then everyone you know, I wonder which member's of the school we'll be having lessons with" Harry said turning to Ron.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Ron replied rubbing his eyes. "Yeah" Harry said back fatigue taking over, as he was about to tell Ron that he was going to bed Ron spoke first.

"I'm going up okay" Ron said heading for the dormitories.

"And me" Harry replied as they walked up to the dormitories together.

**

* * *

**

So second chapter up! lemme know what you think guys.


	3. Teleportation & Timetables

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and painfully. She wanted nothing more than to stay in her warm comfy bed. Her head began to throb and every limb felt heavy. With a loud groan she pulled herself up and looked around. Everyone's alarm's were going on and the sound didn't help her head and for once in her life Hermione Granger did not want to get up for school. But she knew she had to so she jumped up and began to get dressed.

She looked around whilst the other's stirred and got up slowly. Ginny still hadn't moved from her bed so Hermione decided to wake her. "Hey Ginny ger'rup" she mumbled her eyes still half shut. Her throat was dry and her voice was raspy and hoarse.

"I don't want to" she grumbled back pulling the pillow over her head. The pain in her head was unbearable and she was sure she was going to be sick any moment.

"Nope up" Hermione repeated pulling back the duvet and Ginny reluctantly pulled herself out of the bed.

The boys were sat at the Gryffindor table. Each had a bowl of cereal in front of them. "I wonder where they all are" Ron said and looked at the door. As he did he saw Hermione hurrying in quickly her head down. "Ohh, this is gonna be good" Ron repeated with a smile. Hermione quickly sat down on the seat and pulled a bowl towards her.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said grinning looking at his friend. He was going to wind her up all day about this and there was no she was going to wriggle out of it.

"Hey" she murmured back adding the milk to her cereal. Just looking at the food made her feel slightly nauseas.

"Quick McGonagall's coming" Harry said because he knew that would make Hermione look up. And look up she did. Her head shot upright and Ron stifled a laugh from the other side of the table. Her hair was perfect as usual but she had bags under her eyes and her voice was hoarse._ And it's kinda sexy _Harry laughed inwardly as he studied the rest of her. Along with the bags her skin was slightly pasty.

"Thanks, thanks a lot" she grumbled going back to her food. She swallowed a mouthful and fought the urge to throw it all back up. _I'm going to kill Melinda later_ she yelled inwardly but instantly regretted it as doing that sent a soaring pain through her head. She took another mouthful of the cereal and deciding enough was enough she quickly pushed the bowl away from her not risking her stomach contents.

"You should really eat Hermione, or you're just going to feel worse if you don't" Harry said kindly giving a warm smile. Hermione blushed and looked away not being able to look at Harry in the eye. But she followed his advice and with a grimace ate a couple more mouthful's. Lots of talking could be heard and they all turned to look at the main doors. And in strolled a few of the pupils all laughing and joking about. They saw Melinda waving at a few of the people and they all came strolling from the Slytherin table.

"Hey come over here I heard you were arguing with the Slytherin girls last night" Melinda said as four girls and five of the boys came strolling over. They all sat on the end of the table Harry Ron and Hermione not far down.

"Hey I think you may want to hear this" Jacob said as he motioned for the three to move up the table. They all moved up and pushed themselves in to hear what was going to be said.

"Well you heard right like, they are so stuck up it is unbelievable , but it was quite funny because at first they were trying to like bully us about and make us be their slave things like ini, but we were sat there and they started shouting so we got in a massive argument with them" Michaela said trying to stop herself from laughing. Her common accent and use of slang words were comical and they couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

"You have got to be joking oh god well it sounded like you had fun, what are they like today" Melinda asked not surprised by her friends antics. She may seemed a little rough around the edges but Michaela had a good heart and hated people who were cruel to other's.

"They were giving really stinking looks but I think we're losing Emma, she's always with that Pansy friggin Parkinson and she's been ignoring us all this morning look" she said to Melinda and pointed over at the Slytherin. Next to Pansy Parkinson sat a girl with long bleach blonde hair.

"God she could be Malfoy's sister" Ron muttered looking at the girl who kept on glancing over at them.

"Well it's her choice, I don't really care to be honest if she wants to be friends with that scum then let her" Melinda simply replied shrugging her shoulders. She was done making the choices for others. "Hey Hermione how are you feeling, you are looking rough love" Melinda said turning to Hermione.

"Look it, I feel it" she moaned back looking at the older girl. She tried to put on her most upset look but she couldn't and a small smile broke out on her face along with a chuckle.

"Where's Ginny anyway I haven't seen her yet" Ron said turning to Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders not knowing where the red head was.

"Most probably she's fallen back asleep and I need to go and get my jacket anyway so I'll see if she's awake, back in a minute" Melinda said getting to her feet. Hermione jumped up and decided she'd like to go up with her.

"Hey can I come up with you, Harry and Ron keep laughing at me and it's really getting on my nerves" Hermione said getting up quickly and walking towards the door wanting to get away from Ron and Harry. She blushed as memories from the previous night flooded back to her.

"Sure" she said back with a smile. "Hey fancy taking the express route" Melinda said grinning at Hermione.

"Express route" she said but stopped abruptly by Melinda clutching her arm and a whooshing sound was heard and the next minute she was standing in the girl's dormitory with an open mouthed Ginny staring at them.

"What did you do, you can't Disapparate in Hogwarts" Hermione said staring in shock at Melinda. Once again she fought the urge to throw up the rest of her stomach contents.

"I didn't disapparate" she laughed putting her hand on her hips. "I teleported us" she replied back smoothly picking up her black jumper and throwing it over her head.

"That's the same thing isn't it" Ginny said putting down the hairbrush.

"Nope you said you wanted to know what my abilities were so I showed you one, I can use it because they can't put a lock on my power's where they can on charms and stuff, pretty cool huh but you can't say anything just yet" Melinda said back as she straightened out the jumper.

"We won't say anything but you used a plural, powers so you have more" Hermione asked suddenly intrigued so she sat down.

"Yes I have a lot more but I don't have time now because Professor McGonagall is gonna start giving out timetables in a minute so we better go" Melinda said and she put her hands on Ginny and Hermione's shoulders and with another whoosh they were standing around the corner of the great hall.

"Come on" Ginny said quickly as they hurried into the great hall and sat down just as Professor McGonagall arose and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"You were quick" Jacob whispered into Melinda's ear resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I decided to show the girls my teleportation, hey I had to give them a taster" she whispered back tipping her head back.

He grinned happily and placed a peck on her cheek and turned back around to the boys.

"I've got potions in an hour but got a free period at the moment, you" Melinda said as she read her timetable to Jacob.

"Same potions second lesson with Professor Slughorn, what kind of a name is that" he said laughing only to be tapped on the shoulder by a short stumpy man.

"That's my name thank you, if you please show more respect dear boy" he said back not nastily but firmly and headed off towards the dungeons.

"Jesus, he's a little touchy" Jacob said back raising his eyebrows at the fiery plump man._ Damn some of the teachers here have attitude problems _he laughed inwardly and turned back to Melinda once more.

Melinda smirked and took her boyfriends hand. "We've got training after Potions so that should be fun, I haven't spoken to a lot of people since yesterday morning so it will be nice to see what they've been up to on their first night" she grinned throwing the timetable in her bag as they walked out of the large main doors.

"Certainly not getting drunk by the looks of it" Jacob smirked back. She swatted him playfully on the shoulder as they continued their walk to the outside grounds.

* * *

"Ahh this is great another hour to just relax" Ron said as he sat himself down in one of the common room chair's.

"Yeah" Harry grinned glad to have some time off. "Hey I overheard the people from St. Josephs saying they've got training after potions, well only a few of them, I want to see what that is" Harry said as he rummaged through his bag.

"Where's Hermione now anyway" Ron asked as he noticed that their friend wasn't with them.

"She said she had Ancient Runes so we won't be seeing her till potions" Harry said and he smiled when he thought of Hermione. Her wonderful wide smile and her beautiful brown eyes. But for some reason he felt that she had been avoiding him this morning.

"Harry mate, you alright you kinda zoned out on me then" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

Snapping back to reality Harry said "Huh".

"I said she's getting on well with the other girls I mean I've never seen her so confident, and not academically either" Ron replied grinning slightly.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that to" he said back not being able to keep the smile off of his face, noticed by Ron.

"Why have you got that stupid grin on your mug" Ron answered narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Oh it's nothing" he said smoothing over the whole situation. And that was when it hit him. _How the hell was he going to tell Ron that he was in love with Hermione Granger._

**

* * *

**

So whatcha think as i've said this is my first HP fic so please be nice . .. Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
